


commanding immortal words

by mayachain



Series: 14valentines2016 [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: 14valentines, Established Relationship, F/F, Workplace Relationship, low-key relationship, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5919742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colette finds that the differences between Carson and Jennifer as her direct superiors are hard to sum up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	commanding immortal words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 14valentines' "Women and Work" topic.

Carson and Jennifer both have - had, have again (it’s complicated) - an intense curiosity about the world that can slide into the disturbing in the eyes of people who are not Colette. Both of them have a tendency to pull shift after shift after shift. When it comes to the Wraith they can be worried, determined, squeamish about different things, but also gleeful. 

According to Miko and her list of Colette’s virtues, all of this applies to Dr. Biro, too.

At their cores Dr. Beckett and Dr. Keller both have spines of steel. Such a one is absolutely vital for the Atlantis CMO to deal with whiny scientists and far too stoic marines, as well as the myriad of catastrophes the Pegasus Galaxy likes to throw at the expedition. Carson was tenacious. Jennifer is ruthless when she has to be.

The difference is in the tone, Colette thinks. When she was made to take over, Dr. Keller was equally flustered with everyone. Nowadays, when they are blessed with breathing space, her staff at times still finds her a bit too eager to please.

The difference is in the tone. Carson was a delight to work with most of the time, but - and maybe Colette’s memory is colored by Alison’s exasperation for the clone - he did not talk to the male doctors _quite_ the same way he did to her and Jen. The nurses were all ordered about in the exact same manner but it was not the men he was most set to protect during a city-wide emergency. 

(Jen doesn’t automatically intuit all their concerns just because she herself is a woman.)

Dr. Beckett respected Colette’s work and didn’t hesitate to accept her findings as verified truths. Dr. Keller depends on her. Those are facts, and they are not changed by blind-spots or well-meaning condescension. 

Carson was a good boss. Jen is a good boss. The one thing that really stands out has very little to do with work at all. Again, she is making assumptions about real Carson based on his clone, but - she is absolutely certain that Jen doesn’t secretly have thoughts about her and Miko on those rare occasions Colette asks for a day off.

 

.


End file.
